


Blooming

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen, graphic depiction of wound, the twins are reckless but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “Help me, brother, please.”





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - B7 prompts:
> 
> \- Infection  
> \- 4 Words: bloom, devour, blinding, alliance

“Help me, brother, please.”

Elladan sprung to action as a dark bruise bloomed across Elrohir’s leg. He gathered athelas from his saddlebags and returned before Elrohir could should for him again.

The infection from the goblin sword was devouring his flesh, inflammation surrounding the area around the wound.

Eyes dilated past seeing, Elrohir clutched at his leg in blinding pain.

Quick as can be, Elladan worked the athelas into a salve, thankful for their alliance with the dunedain rangers and for their company on this trek, for it left him with the precious few seconds needed to save Elrohir’s life.


End file.
